naruto_fairy_tail_bleach_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist: Storm Warriors
Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist: Storm Warriors is an action-packed, fighting crossover video game that covers up the entire crossover series and will also include an additional filler story arc known as the Asgard Arc. It will also take upon gameplay elements from the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series. Story Gameplay The gameplay style mostly takes up elements of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series along with additional gameplay elements from the Dragon Ball Z games developed by Spike. Characters now have three health bars, which indicate green, yellow, and red and the opponent will lose if the last health bar is gone. There are also two energy gauges: one that is within the same HUD as the character's vitality and a numbered gauge that appears beside it. The numbered gauge is the Ultimate Meter. Ultimate Attacks can only be activated once the gauge is full and displays a number from 1-4. The other gauge is the Energy Meter, which can be charged at any time and allows characters to transform or use their Special Attacks, similar to the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The combo style of each character will mostly be like that in the Ultimate Storm series: such as a Neutral Combo, an Upper Combo, a Side Combo, a Lower Combo, an Aerial Combo, a Tilt, and a Throw, with the addition of a Charged Attack that sends an opponent flying in one hit, while a Counter can counterattack the opponent if the block button and the ranged button are pressed at the correct time. Ranged attacks will also be present in this game, like throwing shuriken, kunai or bullets like regular characters, or use ranged combos moves for a few characters, like Gray, Uryū, Tenten, Shino, Cana, Mustang and Hawkeye. Characters will fight in massive, destructible 3D environments. Each character is given two special attacks and an Ultimate Attack. Some specials can also be used in the air or have enhanced attacks to deal more damage like Naruto's Big Ball Rasengan or Kakashi's Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang. Ultimate Attacks refer to cinematic or destructive techniques as in the case of Madara's Shattered Heaven, a Jinchūriki's Tailed Beast Ball, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade and Ichigo's Meigetsu. In addition, characters are no longer limited to the Awakening system from the Ultimate Ninja series, as most characters can now awaken at any time. Regular awakenings, such as Sage Mode, Kurama Link Mode, a Shinigami's Bankai, Erza's Requipping Armors, Dragon Force, a Dual-Element Dragon Mode, Etherious Form, or Mangekyō Sharingan, can be accessed and canceled at any time, through the cost of Energy Meter energy. Giant Awakenings, such as each Jinchūriki's Tailed Beast Form, the Uchihas' Susanoo, any giant-sized Bankai, or any other giant-sized forms, can only be activated by using the Ultimate Meter. Once the Ultimate Meter depletes, the Awakening will reverse. Most awakenings (except for giant awakenings) will have four special attacks and an ultimate attack, as well as getting hit by an enemy's ultimate attack, special attack or throw if hit. Characters can select transformations by using the R2 button to pick which transformations they can select. Most transformations such as Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode, or Ichigo's Bankai, can access a second transformation depending on the awakened conditions. The game will also be realistic than its procedures where an outfit can be damaged if taken hit and even worn off. Even special attacks will have long-term effects on the outfits for example if a fireball hits the character then it will remain ignited for a while and water can reverse that effect. It is also confirmed that before starting a battle, certain characters will be able to choose one of the two or three Ultimate Attacks to be used in battle. Most characters can only have 1 Ultimate while some can have one of the two or three picked before starting. Some awakened characters, like Ichigo's Bankai and Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, can select the same option as well. Special attack clashes will also be present, whenever it can be long, mid, or close-range special attacks. Each character will have special actions that they can activate, similar to the Awakening actions seen in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and the special actions in the Raging Blast series. An example includes Minato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God Technique. During battle, there can be one-on-one battles, team battles, and free-for-all battles. The one-on-one battle is basically one character fighting against another. In a free-for-all battle, you can have one player go up against five other CPU opponents. In team battles, you can have one player team up with one or more CPU's to fight against one or more CPU opponents. The max no. of members in a team battle is up to two to three players on each side. As mentioned before, this game features large, destructible stages. Beginning with the new stage layout, a stage such as the Hidden Leaf Village is now four times larger than its counterpart in the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. For example, rather than only fighting within a small area of the village, players are now able to fight outside of the village gate and can venture as far as the Hokage's Mansion. Referring to both the first installment in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and crossover J-Stars Victory VS, players will have a mini-map that will display the layout of the stage and show their current location and the location of their opponent. Two player local battles will be split-screen for the first time in a crossover game. Characters can also use their vitality energy to climb up walls or buildings, allowing more diversity in their battles. Also, if one player runs up the wall, the other character can still fight on the ground. Some characters (including normal or giant-sized awakenings) can fly depending on the character's fighting style. Concerning stage destruction, there are two forms. One form is accessed through destructive attacks, such as the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Getsuga Tenshō, Fire Dragon's Roar, an Alchemy-based close-to-long range attacks and Cherry Blossom Impact. This type of destruction will leave noticeable craters in a stage and may destroy or damage buildings, but are not nearly powerful enough to destroy the stage. This is where the second types comes in. The second destruction level is complete stage destruction. For example, a well-aimed Tailed Beast Ball, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, Mustang's "Flame Alchemist" Technique or Nagato's Chibaku Tensei will be powerful enough to leave entire stages ravaged and barren. Some stages, such as Konohagakure, Cube or Orochimaru's Hideout, have unique levels of destruction, whereas others, such as a traditional plains stage, will result in a generic wasteland. Quick-time event boss battles return, as well as introduction dialogue at the beginning of battle. For example, at the start of a battle, the camera will pan across the stage before cutting to the characters. The characters will say a line of dialogue to each other in a brief cutscene and the battle will commence. Certain characters, such as Killer B and Kisame Hoshigaki, will have special dialogue with each other, referencing the connection between them. In addition, matching certain characters against each other in Free Battle mode will have in-game dialogue. One example is a match between Gaara and Deidara or Hitsugaya and Ichimaru. While fighting in-game, the characters will recite their famous quotes from their battle with each other. Gameplay Controls (PS4) *Left A. Stick: Move Character *Right A. Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Lock-on Targets *X: Jump **Double Jump: X x2 **Fast Movement: Left A. Stick + X **Rebound: X before hitting ground *Circle: Combo Attacks **Tilt: Left A. Stick (Any Direction) + Circle **Throw: R1 + Circle **Charged Attack: Hold Circle *Square: Ranged **Charged Ranged: Hold Square **Ranged Combo Attacks: Press Square with similar manners as the regular Combo Attacks (Note: Only used for certain ranged-type characters) *Triangle: Special Attack 1 **Special Attack 2: Left A. Stick (Up) + Triangle **Ultimate Attack: Triangle + Circle *L1: Block *L2: Dash **Back Dash: Left A. Stick (Down) + L2 *R1: Lock-on/off Targets *R2: Transform *D-Pad Up: Switch Characters *D-Pad Left: Select Tool Tablet *D-Pad Right: Select Command Tablet *D-Pad Down: Energy Charge *Start: Pause Gameplay Controls (Xbox One) * Playable Characters *Naruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, Summoning: Gamikichi) *Naruto Uzumaki {Kurama Link Mode} (Sage Kurama Link Mode, Kurama Mode, Summoning: Gamikichi) *Naruto Uzumaki {Six Paths Kurama Link Mode} (Six Paths Kurama) *Natsu Dragneel (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, Celestial Cloth Armor, Dragon Force) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai, Hollow Mask, Blut Bankai) *Edward Elric (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan, Susanoo, Summoning: Aoda) *Sasuke Uchiha {Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan} (Eternal Susanoo, Summoning: Aoda) *Sasuke Uchiha {Rinnegan} (Complete Body - Susanoo) *Gray Fullbuster (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Gray Fullbuster {Ice Devil Slayer} (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bankai, Dragon Force) *Alphonse Elric (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Sakura Haruno (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Juvia Lockser (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Karin Kurosaki (Bankai) *May Chang (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Hinata Hyūga (Twin Lion Fists Mode) *Lucy Heartfilia (Star Dress: Aquarius Form, Star Dress: Leo Form) *Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai, Bankai) *Erza Scarlet (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Armadura Fairy) *Erza Scarlet {2nd Version} (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Purgatory Armor, Morning Star Armor, Valkyrie Armor) *Erza Scarlet {Japanese Hakama} (Flight Armor, Lightning Empress Armor, Robe of Yūen, Nakagami Armor) *Wendy Marvell (Dragon Force) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan) *Kakashi Hatake {Double Sharingan} (Complete Body - Susanoo) *Jellal Fernandes (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Meredy *Ultear Milkovich *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai, Senkei) *Roy Mustang (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Riza Hawkeye *Alex Louis Armstrong *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi (Butterfly Chōji Mode, Super Expansion Mode) *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Tenten *Gajeel Redfox (Iron Shadow Dragon Mode) *Panther Lily {Battle Shift Mode} *Levy McGarden *Mirajane Strauss (Satan Soul, Satan Soul: Sitri) *Elfman Strauss (Full-Body Take Over: Beast Soul) *Lisanna Strauss *Romeo Conbolt *Sting Eucliffe (Dragon Force) *Rogue Cheney (Dragon Force) *Yukino Agria *Kagura Mikazuchi *Renji Abarai (Bankai) *Momo Hinamori (Bankai) *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado (Brazo Izquiedra del Diablo) *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Ling Yao (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Ling Yao {Greed} (Full-Body Carbon Form, Celestial Cloth Armor) *Lan Fan *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode, Eight Gates Released Formation) *Yamato *Shizune *Tsunade (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Minato Namikaze (Kurama Chakra Mode, Yin Kurama Mode) *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tobirama Senju *Hashirama Senju (Chakra Enhanced Swords, Wooden Golem Mode) *Hashirama Senju {Sage Mode} (Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands) *Gaara (Kazekage Mode, Shukaku) *Temari *Kankurō (Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode) *Killer B (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Gyūki) *A (Lightning Release Chakra Mode) *Mei Termuī *Ōnoki *Mifune *Cana Alberona *Loke *Freed Justine *Bickslow *Evergreen *Laxus Dreyar *Makarov Dreyar (Giant: Titan Form) *Lyon Vastia *Izuru Kira *Shūhei Hisagi (Shikai, Bankai) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Reiryoku Limiter Removal) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Suì-Fēng (Shunkō) *Yoruichi Shihōin (Shunkō) *Kisuke Urahara *Izumi Curtis *Scar *Zampano {Chimera Form} *Jerso {Chimera Form} *Darius {Chimera Form} *Heinkel {Chimera Form} *Van Hohenheim *Hollow Ichigo (Bankai, Hollow Form) *Hyōrinmaru (Bankai) *Obito Uchiha (Sharingan and Rinnegan, Summoning: Gedo Statue, Summoning: Ten Tails) *Obito Uchiha {Six Paths} (Sword of Nunoboko) *Madara Uchiha (Rinnegan, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Mard Geer Tartaros (Etherious Form) *Sōsuke Aizen (Hollow Mask) *Pride (Surplice Cloth Armor) *Nagato *Konan (Angel Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Susanoo, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Fusion) *Deidara (C2 Dragon) *Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda II) *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Mode) *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Hanzō *Mū *Rasa *Gengetsu Hōzuki *A *Kyōka (Etherious Form) *Silver Fullbuster *Seilah (Limit Release Mode) *Torafuzar (Etherious Form) *Tempester (Etherious Form) *Jackal (Etherious Form) *Ezel (Slash Attack Mode) *Keyes *Franmalth (Revolution - Hades Form) *Future Rogue Cheney (White Shadow Dragon Mode) *Minerva Orland *Midnight *Cobra *Racer *Angel *Gin Ichimaru (Bankai) *Kaname Tōsen (Bankai) *Yammy Llargo (Resurrección - Ira) *Coyote Starrk (Resurrección - Los Lobos) *Baraggan Louisenbarin (Resurrección - Arogante) *Tier Harribel (Resurrección - Tiburon) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurrección - Murcielago, Resurrección - Segunda Etapa) *Nnoitra Gilga (Resurrección - Santa Teresa) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Resurrección - Pantera) *Lust *Envy (True Lizard Form) *Gluttony *Sloth *Wrath (Ultimate Eye) *Solf J. Kimblee *Shao-Fū *Hun-Gao *Lee Yun *Neptune Kaiser (Atlantean Cloth Armor) *Seahorse Baian *Chrysaor Krishna *Scylla Io *Lyumnades Caça *Kraken Isaak *Siren Sorrento *Wyvern Christ *Garuda Alicos *Griffon Milos *Thanatos *Hypnos *Hades (Summoning: Cerberus) Playable Characters (Boss Fights only) *Celestial Spirit King *Igneel Game Original Playable Characters *Thor Odinson *Loki Laufeyson Non-Playable Characters *Carla *Frosch *Happy *Kon *Lector *Winry Rockbell Teams * Playable Stages *3rd Labratory *Amegakure (Upper, Lower) *Atlantis *Celestial Spirit World *Chūnin Exams Stadium *Cube *Cube - Destroyed (Day, Evening, Night) *Five Kage Summit Venue *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Great Snowfield of Iron *Island Turtle *Kamui's Dimension *Lightning Desert *Konohagakure - Village Square *Konohagakure - Village Center (Day, Evening, Night, Village Square, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Konohagakure - City Streets (Day, Evening, Night) *Konohagakure Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Konohagakure Ocean City *Poseidon's Throne Room *Sunagakure (Day, Night) *Third Training Fields *Tonika Village *War Zone *Valley of the End (Sunny, Rainy, Destroyed) Boss Battles This is the list of the boss battles featured in this game: *Team Warriors vs. Tai-Lao *Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel, Ichigo Kurosaki & Edward Elric vs. Kakashi Hatake, Jellal Fernandes, Byakuya Kuchiki & Roy Mustang *Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Wendy Marvell vs. Hyōrinmaru *Naruto Uzumaki vs. Haku *Juvia Lockser vs. Neptune Kaiser *Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Gray Fullbuster vs. Neptune Kaiser *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Franmalth *Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyūga vs. Seahorse Baian *Celestial Spirit King vs. Mard Geer Tartaros *Sasuke Uchiha, Gray Fullbuster, Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Alphonse Elric vs. Madara Uchiha, Silver Fullbuster, Gin Ichimaru & Solf J. Kimblee *Juvia Lockser, Sakura Haruno & May Chang vs. Keyes *Karin Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer *Gajeel Redfox, Rock Lee, Renji Abarai & Greed vs. Torafuzar, Wrath & Scylla Io *Igneel, Minato Namikaze & Van Hohenheim vs. Acnalogoia *Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel, Ichigo Kurosaki, Edward Elric, Kakashi Hatake, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Agira, Kagura Mikazuchi, Byakuya Kuchiki & Roy Mustang vs. Obito Uchiha, Mard Geer Tartaros, Sōsuke Aizen & Pride *Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel, Ichigo Kurosaki, Edward Elric, Sasuke Uchiha, Gray Fullbuster, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Alphonse Elric, Sakura Haruno, Juvia Lockser, Karin Kurosaki & May Chang vs. Ten-Tails' Army *Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Kagura Mikazuchi & Yukino Agria vs. Future Rogue Cheney *Byakuya Kuchiki, Kakashi Hatake, Jellal Fernandes, Meredy, Ultear Milkovich & Roy Mustang vs. Yammy Llargo *Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel, Ichigo Kurosaki, Edward Elric, Sasuke Uchiha, Gray Fullbuster, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Alphonse Elric, Sakura Haruno, Juvia Lockser, Karin Kurosaki & May Chang vs. Obito Uchiha, Mard Geer Tartaros, Sōsuke Aizen & Pride *Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha vs. Thanatos *Kurama vs. Cerberus *Team Warriors vs. Hades Navigation Category:Video Game